The present application relates to welding a work piece and in particular to a test block for use in a welding process.
In many situations it is desirable to accurately control the machining and fabrication of precision components. One such device is a pressure transmitter used to measure pressure of a process fluid in an industrial process. A pressure sensor used in such a transmitter often includes a metal outer structure that is welded together in order to contain pressure. The welds in pressure sensors are subjected to forces due to sensed pressures that exceed the ratings of the pressure sensor, in other words, forces due to overpressures under fault conditions.
Various methods for qualifying welding processes for use in production of pressure sensors are known. Typically production pressure sensors are prepared and welded, and the parts are tested according to a quality sampling plan. Based on the testing results, a welding process may be qualified for use in a particular pressure sensor production process, or changes may be made to the welding process if the test results reveal deficiencies. Many welding tests are destructive tests that involve hazardous steps. These destructive tests may include applying large forces to bend or break the weld, cutting a cross section through the weld and polishing and etching the cross section with acid to reveal defects. Other welding tests are non-destructive tests. These non-destructive tests include X-ray imaging and ultrasound testing. Non destructive tests typically are expensive and time consuming to perform, and require skilled operators on non destructive imaging equipment.